Gravy
by IIDX.Kitten
Summary: FFX2-GW Crossover. Yuna-x-Touma.Quatre. Trapped in a world of death and disaster, can two scarred musicians find love?


  
Gravy - A GW/FFX-2 Crossover by MaxxKata 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (seeing as I lost my Endless Waltz DVD), FFX-2 (seeing as I sold my PAL copy and I don't play my InternationalLast Mission version because the Kanji makes my eyes hurt), Avex Trax (seeing as I don't own a single Super Eurobeat album), or any songs used in this fic (Damn you, RIAA!).

Chapter 01: Touma the Drunk

"What can I do for you?"The female's sweet voice echoed around the messy, empty room, illuminated only by the soft glow of a television set. A drunken male voice shouted from the vicnity of a recliner in front of the TV: "STRIP"  
"What can I do for you?" the girl repeated.  
"STRIP!" he said again.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"STRIP!" he shouted, throwing an empty beer bottle at the TV. It missed.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"STRIP!" he repeated, trying to pick up the coffee table.  
"I can't hear you!"  
"AUGH!"  
"Touma, shut the fuck up!" a deep voice echoed from the doorway. A short, scruffy brunette wearing a green tanktop and a pair of spandex shorts stood there, glaring dangerously at the guilty party with his Cobalt Flux blue eyes.  
"You shut up, Heero."  
"Touma, you think this is all about you, don't you?! Duo was our friend too"  
"Fuck you! You don't know what it's like to lose your wife!"  
"...Wife...? Touma, are you drunk?"  
"NO!"  
"...Duo was a MAN."  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE TOLD ME LAST NIGHT!"  
"...Duo's been dead for TWO WEEKS. Come on Touma, you need rest...And sobriety," Heero finished, stepping into the room and grabbing one of Quatre's dainty wrists, dragging him up the stairs. All the while, the short blonde was clawing at everything he could and hurling it at the television, which was just taunting him with "And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it..." "I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT ALLAH!"

Indeed, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner's overly happy spouse, had died two weeks ago. Whilst riding with his pseudo-biker gang known as "Shinigami's Angels," (consisting of men rougly fitting the description of the Village People) Duo was waving a lighter around in the air. You see, he was high as a kite (although Quatre was always trying to get him off the weed,) and believed that he was signaling the Martian Successors with his 'glowstick of firey death.' As he was doing so, a crazy asian truck driver in an 18-wheeler with four cargos (all loaded to the brim with high-explosive munitions,) decided to drift right through a red light. Needless to say, he pulled it off perfectly, but right after, Duo's bike slammed into the rear cargo, blowing a hole in it. Shortly after, the flame of Duo's lighter touched a wooden crate, which was set on fire, which blew up all the HE munitions inside it, which set fire to the other crates, which blew up their HE munitions and so forth, until all the HE munitions had blown up simultaneously. Now from the air, this essentially looked like a psycho motorbike crashed into a truck and they both exploded in a giant fireball and everybody DIED! Except for the truck driver of course. You know why?  
'Cause he had his tray table up, and his seat back in the full upright position.

Duo, calling himself the 'God of Death', but being happy at the same time, had decided that death was a happy occasion. So, in the true style of a Goth-Raver or something equally weird, he already had his wedding...er...funeral planned out, long before he died. He wanted the biggest rave on Spira: strobes everywhere, thumping music, alcohol, just all the good times you can think of put together. Unless you're like one of those freaky punk kids, then that's a different story. Well anyway, the kind of money you'd need for a rave that big was far above Quatre's head, even if he pooled all of Nipple Grasper's funds together... mainly because they haven't been a band for years. And they really didn't have time to pull a fundraising gig together because a. The funeral kinda has to be within the month.  
b. Heero's been too busy speaking in monotone to get back into his sexy singing voice.  
c. Wu Fei cut his hair short (Well, too short for Noriko's curls) and dyed it black.  
So really, they had only one option: Borrow money. From who? Their record label, of course! Avex Trax!

"WHAT." Heero's loud monotone shattered the peaceful bustle of the Avex office."...Well, you guys DID break up years ago..." the man behind the desk squeaked.  
"So you were too stupid to keep our copyrights in the event we got back together?!" Wu Fei roared.  
"...We have your COPYRIGHTS, but you're not a signed band"  
"How long will it take to re-sign us?!" Quatre asked desperately.  
"One month, unless you're planning a reunion gig. In that event, Avex will provide all funding for the event, and can choose to instantly sign you depending on the success of the event," the man said, quickly regaining his composure and returning to cool, professional mode.  
"Fuck that, is it possible to just request sponsorship?" Heero growled.  
"Yes, and we can provide it within one week, but..."  
"Great! Just give us the papers," Quatre said brightly.  
"Sure thing," he said, handing the necessary papers to Heero, who in turn passed them around the group, each of them quickly filling in the required fields. Oh, this is TOO EASY,the man thought to himself, smirking.

"THOSE FUCKING NAZIS! IN-FUCKING-JUSTICE!" Wu Fei screamed. "What? What happened?" Quatre, asked as he rushed to his friend's side, concerned. "Take a fucking look at this!" he yelled, shoving a bunch of papers into Quatre's face. Quatre took a hold of the papers and stepped back until the text was readable. "..." By now, the rest of the G-Boys had arrived, curious as to what made Wu fei scream. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." Quatre stated rather than asked, his eyes glazed over. "...What is it, we don't have time for you to go Zero," Heero asked. Quatre snapped back out of pre-Zero mode. "Oh, right. Well, Avex apparently gave us some bullshit papers that essentially allowed them full control over Duo's funeral. It'll be on the 3rd." "Well then," Trowa said. "That saves us from planning. It'll give us full opportunity to focus of the after-Christmas sales. For now, get some rest. Avex are professionals. I'm sure they know what they're doing. Go get some rest."

End Chapter 01

What evil is Avex planning?  
Why is Wufei racist against Nazis?  
Why isn't Quatre suicide bombing things?  
Why does Heero call Quatre 'Touma?  
Why is it that only Quatre cares about Duo's death and honor?  
Find out in the next chapter of GRAVY! You'd better get ready!

To be Continued


End file.
